Gemas del corazon
by OrIhImExIcHiGo
Summary: Mikan y Hotaru eran mejores amigas pero un día conocen a dos chicos sus nombres Natsume y Ruka haciéndose así mejores amigos y formando una banda pero un día todo cambia cuando Natsume y Ruka son llevados a Gakuen Alice ¿Que pasara? ¿Mikan y Hotaru decubriran nuevas cosas?
1. Conociendose

**Antes quisiera aclara algo esta historia no es mía es de Neko-nani ella fue la que me dijo que haría una historia y que la subiera, yo solo la subí e hice algunas correcciones ortográficas aunque no bien del todo. Ella es nueva así que denle una oportunidad y no sean duros al criticar y no me critiquen a mi ¿ok?**

**Gemas de corazón **

Habían dos niñas corriendo ya que era un poco tarde para ir a la escuela.

Una corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían ella es Mikan Yukihara y la otra simplemente caminaba a paso lento su nombre Hotaru Imai

Mikan yukihara: una chica de 8 años alegre no le gusta llorar, su mejor amiga es Hotaru Imai, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrón ella tiene el alice anulación, a veces puede ser torpe, olvidadiza , y dormilona pero saca buenas notas es estrella especial.(no sabe nada de su alice)

Hotaru Imai: una chica de 8 años fría con todos (excepto Mikan) el pelo es negro y corto y ojos morados ella tiene el alice de la invención, es inteligente es estrella triple. (No sabe de su alice)

Vamos Hotaru que llegamos tarde dijo Mikan corriendo cuando tropieza con alguien

~lo siento, no fue mi intención ahhh llegamos tarde~dijo mikan corriendo como loca junto hotaru dejando atónito a dos chicos

Natsume Hyuuga: un chico de 9 años es frio con todo el mundo el pelo negro y ojos rojo fuego tiene el alice de fuego el no habla mucho solo le habla a Ruka él es inteligente abecés no estudia es estrella especial su alice es tipo fuego.(el si lo sabe)

Ruka Neogi: un chico de 9 años es amables con todo el mundo el pelo rubio y ojos azules el es amables cariñoso inteligente en el mejor amigo de Natsume es estrella triple, tiene el alice de feromonas de animales. (Si sabe de su alice)

Mikan se para y da la vuelta y les dice~ vámonos o sino llegamos tarde mi nombre es Mikan ~dijo tan feliz que le salieron sus pequeñas orejas de gato y cola eran marrón la cola traía una cinta roja ~o no se me salieron Hotaru lo trajiste ~dijo Mikan Hotaru asintió le dio un collar naranja y luego se lo arrebato.

~primero que nada págame y te doy el reloj ~dijo Hotaru mikan le pago Hotaru contaba feliz el dinero y le salieron sus pequeñas orejas de conejo ~mi nombre es Hotaru~ dijo fría.

Mi nombre es Ruka ~dijo amable que hasta se le salieron las orejas de conejos y cola eran blancas

Yo soy Natsume~ dijo frio que también se le salieron las orejas.

Hotaru estaba ya un poco mas apartada de ellos y dijo ~si siguen conociéndose llegaremos tarde a tomen ~les tiro a los 3 relojes y collares azul Ruka,roja Natsume,y Mikan naranja la de ella era violeta y los collares del mismo color ~esto le va a ayudar con la cola y las orejas ~apunto al collar ~y esto es para comunicarnos ~apunto al reloj~ Supongo que como tenemos el mismo problema con la cola y orejas podemos hacer algo juntos

-Que tal una banda dijo Mikan Alzando la manita (._.)/

-Bien tú cantas Mikan. Dijo Hotaru

-Yo el piano, ¿Alguien sabe tocar la guitarra?

Natsume levanto la mano sin ganas y dijo- Yo

-Yo se tocar la batería. Dijo Ruka

Bien entonces formaremos la banda nos llamaremos Amatista

-¿Y porque Amatista? Pregunto Ruka

-Por el color de nuestros ojos, son como Gemas

Y así fue como terminaron conociéndose


	2. Natsume pervertido

Todo estaban corriendo Mikan estaba peleando con Natsume por que la llamo baka

Hasta que llegaron a la cartelera Hotaru dijo:

Tocamos juntos que mal~dijo Hotaru fría

Porque mal?~dijo Ruka confundido Hotaru apunto a Mikan y Natsume peleando Natsume traía un bate (que no se de donde lo saco) y Mikan igual pero este era de metal(Mikan baja eso o.0) se estaban pegando.

Por esos dos~ Hotaru cuando lo dijo agarro su atrapa bakas en forma de cangrejo y los agarro y le dio una a Ruka quien traía a Natsume y Hotaru traía a Mikan

Porqué Hotaru\que te pasa Ruka ~dijeron Mikan y Natsume al mismo tiempo otra pelea mas

no me copies ~dijo Mikan

Yo no te copio tu eres la que me copia lunares~dijo Natsume con sus colitas saltando

Lunares? yo no traigo nada de lunares espeto una cosas~ Mikan pensaba un rato le salió su colita~(1...2...3 perdió la cordura) pervertido Natsume zorro a no gato pero no importa tonto baka estúpido~dijo mikan tirándole de todo hasta que se pararon~que paso Hotaru?.

Llegamos y se escucha que están pasando la lista~dijo Hotaru escuchando entrando

Chicos por que llegan tarde¡ ah aparecer traen a los nuevo Mikan , Natsume por que están haci de sucios~dijo una señora de unos 24 o 23 tenia el pelo marón con mechas rojas cuerpo bello para su edad ojos negros.

es que venían peliandose~dijeron hotaru y ruka ~ piense soportarlos con la fuerza de mikan y la agilidad de natsume~dijeron hotaru y ruka.

Bueno chicas siéntense ~dijo la pro fe las chicas se pusieron cerca de la ventana y al parecer estaban dos asientos uno alado de Mikan y otro de Hotaru ~ chicos preséntese yo soy Amano Ichigo y ustedes.

Yo soy Ruka Neogi tengo nueve años estoy en la banda gemas la que esta apenas haciéndose mi mejores amigos son Natsume Hotaru y Mikan espero que nos llevemos bien~dijo Ruka muy amable que a las chicas se le cambiaron los ojos a corazones y con carteles que dicen "Ruka ~sama te amo" o "casarte conmigo" que a Hotaru le dio celos.

Yo soy Natsume Hyuuga tengo nueve años también estoy en la banda gemas mis amigos son Ruka y Hotaru nada mas ~lo dijo cortante y frío que a las chicas le aparecieron otro cartel que decían "Natsume ~sama se mi novio" o "Natsume ~sama tenga un hijo conmigo" pero una castaña salió diciendo.

Natsume te olvidaste mio lo hiciste a propósito ¿no?~dijo Mikan medio llorando.

Ah y también esta lunares ~dijo Natsume sacando sus orejas y cola y también un bate a la pobre Mikan le salieron sus orejas y cola y una bate de metal con un grito.

!Natsume pervertido ¡~dijo Mikan golpeándolo con el bate mié tras Natsume esquivaba los golpe salto por la ventana cayendo de pies en un árbol igual Mikan.

Si hoy fue un día calmado.


	3. Chapter 3

**La canción que enamoro.**

mikan:bueno quien va para mi casa a ir a componer la musica Ö.Ö/ ah ne ne ~dijo mikan entusiasmada por lo de la banda *.*

natsume:puede ser en mi casa es grande ¬¬ "como una mansión"~dijo natsume susurrando lo ultimo

ruka:puede ser no hotaru ^.^~dijo ruka amablemente a hotaru.

hotaru: yo también estoy de acuerdo con mikan en su casa hay mas espacio *¬¬~dijo hotaru fríamente ya harta de de la pelea.

mikan: y si hacemos esto primero vamos a mi casa después a la de zorro-kun "ya que seguro mi casa echen un ruido"~dijo mikan y lo ultimo lo pensó .

mikan y natsume caminaban tristes hotaru y ruka le miraban un poco raro ya que mikan y natsume cruzaban al mismo tiempo al final pararon enfrente de dos rejas mikan se puso en la de de pintura oro, naranja , y blanco era muy linda y en donde natsume paro era de color plata, rojo y blanco eran hermosas las dos tenia piscina , sala de grabación , 5 cuartos , un a cocina gigante , y una sala eran iguales , mikan y natsume tocaron el timbre y de solo un minuto havia unas filas de sirviente y sirvientas a los lados

todos:bienvenidos mikan\natsume~sama.

mi\na:=.=" ya dejen de hacer eso y...buenos días~se inclinaron y listo se metieron a su casa cada unos de los niños

con mikan y hotaru

mikan agarro su guitarra naranja y roja y hotaru su piano eléctrico sin darse cuenta de que dos chicos un rubio y un azabache las veían desde su ventana mikan empezó a tocar su guitarra y después vino hotaru con su piano y empezaron mikan agarro su micrófono y canto:

Quiero ver tu luz entrar por mi ventana

Que alimenta el alma todas las mañanas

Quiero estar contigo aunque sea un momento

Quiero poder decirte lo que llevo dentro.

mikan empezó lento pero dulce a la vez natsume cuando la escucho se que en perplejo pensando la niña gritona canta así.

Pienso en ti dormido sueño en ti despierto

Si tu voz escucho se me olvida el tiempo

Mirando tus ojos mi motivo encuentro

Conduciendo el viento nuestro amor invento.

mikan empezó mas rápido pero sin perder su dulzura en la voz.

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí

hay comenzó hotaru y ruka se le quedo viendo como bobeado , hotaru cantaba dulce pero a la vez calmada.

Esta noche quiero entrar por tu ventana

Conocer tus sueños dormirme en tu cama

Esta noche voy a detener el tiempo

Para que jamás me borres de tu cuerpo

Quiero ser la llama eterna que habita en tu pecho

Quiero regalarte todos mis secretos

Mirando tus ojos mi motivo encuentro

Conduciendo el viento nuestro amor invento

ahí las dos comenzaron con tono suave y rápido.

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí, es lo que quiero quiero quiero

Quiero estar ahí, es lo que quiero

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí, quiero saber de ti, poder vivir

Es lo que quiero quiero quiero

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero saber de ti.

ahí natsume y ruka empezaron a aplaudir mikan y hotaru los vieron con cara de "estaban ahí"

natsume:tu niña gritona, no sabia que cantaras tan bien ó.ó.

ruka(pensando):que lindo canta hotaru creo que me estoy enamorando.

hotaru:oye ruka que te pasa tienes cara de bobo ¬¬.

ruka: na-na-na-nada hotaru.

natsume y mikan:si aja ya te creímos todos ¬w¬.

bueno ahí siguió el día ruka haciendo competencia con un tomate maduro por natsume y mikan, y hotaru tomándole fotos para venderlas -. .


End file.
